Tetralyna Nohansen Zelda V
Tetralyna "Tetra" Zelda Nohansen V is the fifth Princess of Hyrule of the Zelda dynasty, daughter of Princess Oraiya Nohansen Zelda IV, and the eventual co-ruler of the Gustaf-Nohansen Dynasty beside her husband Link Gustaf II. Etymology Tetralyna is derived from the Akkalan words Thetra ''(future) and ''Lyna (horizon). Appearance Tetralyna is a female Hylian with traces of Sheikah blood, roughly 5 feet 3 inches tall. She displays golden blonde hair, blue eyes and fair skin. She is rather short compared to her ancestors and carries a rather youthful appearance through most of her life. Tetralyna is also characterized by a scar on her left cheek, possibly caused by the resulting flames from her prophetic nightmares. Personality Tetralyna is remarkably boisterous and outgoing. She is often found running around Hyrule Castle and throughout the streets against her mother's wishes. This adventurous and head-first personality leads to her being rather aggressive prideful later in life, with more concern for matters other than her royal duties. Though generally kind to her friends, she often pranks them and is usually very forward with her opinions of them, even if they are considered unkind or harsh. Powers and Abilities From a young age, Tetralyna has been suffering from prophetic nightmares that leave her burned. However, nobody else can see the flames and everyone just considers them to be a figment of her hyperactive imagination. These visions are honed upon her acquisition of Demoko's medallion, becoming Sage of Time. History Second Golden Age Tetralyna is born to Oraiya Nohansen Zelda IV and Daphnes Nohansen Kazakk in 105 AG. A rowdy and independent child, Tetralyna is considered tomboyish and is more fond of fighting and exploring rather than her royal duties. Return of Sulkaris In 126 AG, during a vacation at Malkariko with her mother, Tetralyna dreams of Hylia, Rauru, Impa, Darunia, a Zora, a Kokiri and a Darknut trapping a screaming girl into a sword. When she tells this to her mother, Oraiya assures her it's just another normal dream and tells her to stop obsessing over them. Immediately, Impa enters their room, informs them of a Gohma army marching on the town, and suspects the involvement of the Fallen Sage Sulkaris. As the Hylian army starts getting overwhelmed by the Gohma, Oraiya orders Tetralyna to hide until Impa returns. However, Impa doesn't come; instead, General Akazoo enters the room and reveals himself as a traitor. Oraiya stabs Akazoo in his cheek, but he removes the dagger along with part of his face and uses it to stab Oraiya herself, assuming he killed her. Afterwards, he discovers Tetralyna hiding under the table and tries to convince her to cooperate with him. She attempts to run away from him but finds her escape route being blocked by Azrily, who imprisons her inside the Malmord. The traitors attempt to barter the captured Tetralyna for a dangerous and powerful artifact in the hands of a band of Keaton criminals under Vigjaro Glade, but their plan is foiled by Kazakk and the knight Link, who brings the fight to them. During the course of the battle, Link secretly secures the Malmord and intends to bring it to his master Hylia. During the march to Vigjaro, when juggling the Malmord Link accidentally imprisons himself inside it, much to Tetralyna displeasure, until a mysterious woman known as Liyer frees them by destroying the Malmord. At this point, Tetralyna has a vision of Hylians kneeling under the throne of Hylia and a war between the First Sages over control of the Triforce. When Carock, Link's friend in the Order of the Wizzrobe shows up, she warns him that Carock is bringing with him an army to kill the Hylians - a prediction which ends up correct. During the ensuing battle, Carock ambushes Link and Zelda and prepare to imprison in a block of ice, though Kazakk comes to their aid and injures Carock, forcing him and the rest of the Wizzrobes to retreat. After the battle, Tetralyna explains to Link her prophetic powers: ever since she was a child she would dream of events, and every time she dreams flames would appear, but no one believed her until Link. Not knowing what to do, Link decides to bring Tetralyna to Vigjaro and see what Hylia would do. Tetralyna dissuades him by saying that Hylia is not who she says she is and that they should get away from her, but Link expresses his doubt since the False Goddess has practically raised him as a mother since the end of the Gerudo Wars. Tetralyna and Link continue into Lanayru, with the Hylian and Zora armies quickly catching up to them. They exchange banter, Link warning Tetralyna to stay on the rocks, lest she is attacked by an Aruroda. Their journey is halted as the city of Panacle Cove is being consumed by Gohma. While discussing their options, Tetralyna is startled by an Aracha. With information of Aruroda nesting from Aydia, she devises a plan to pit arachnid against arachnid, or Gohma against Aruroda. Her plan succeeds and the Gohma continue from Panacle Cove, with Tetralyna having a vision of their assault on Greshou, as well as of a woman with blue hair with an army of Wizzrobes in pursuit. The armies arrive in Greshou and make their way through the Gohma swarms. However, the death of Malkorbagia brings the attention of Demoko and his armies of Oocca. Tetralyna is protected by Link as everyone escapes the doomed city before it is obliterated by the Aura. Upon the escape, Tetralyna has a vision of Death Mountain, and takes Rauru, Ruto and Link to warn Darunia. Darunia is initially reluctant to listen to Tetralyna, as he feels it makes Gorons weak. Tetralyna reassures him that being helped is not weakness, which prompts Darunia to tell her that her wisdom betrays her age. Darunia leads Goron armies while Tetralyna and civilians escape through the sidelines. Rejoining with the Hyrulean armies, everyone involved decides to spend the night dancing and playing music. Tetralyna has food smothered in her face as Dangoro accidentally hits her. Soon enough, King Daphnes, Laruto, Aydia, Mido and Agitha arrive to bring about the plan to assault a Mustering Base. Tetralyna herself is only loosely involved while warriors fight. That is until after the assault, when Lana attempts to abduct her by trapping her in a Byrna Cube. After being shot by Saria, Lana is scolded by Tetralyna, as she doesn't know why she has visions and is generally distressed. Tetralyna is not present in the Sky City, instead spending time in the Mustering Base. Gameplay (Kingdom of Hyrule) Unique Bonuses Princess Zelda offers several avenues of playstyle to the Hylian forces. She focuses on ranged units, buffing all archers with her Royal Bows tech and her Eyes of the Prophet Ability. Units in formation with her also regenerate health, increasing their survivability during breaks between fights. Her Unique Unit is the mighty Light Arrow Archer. This unit is a powerful combination of a Mage and an Archer, dealing tremendous damage to units with no Magic protection and countering any Shadow units. Choose Princess Zelda as your Hero if you want an army with Strong Archers and minor healing. Unique Abilities Princess Zelda as a Hero begins as a fast attack melee unit, though as she gains levels and power she shifts into a magical ranged attacker. She has rather low armor values for a Hero unit, relying more on her Nimble Footing to survive blows from melee attacks. It is recommended to keep a close eye on her at lower levels and not send her out on her own. Despite her low armor values, she herself deals excellent Pierce Damage and even has the Armor Piercing bonus, meaning she can deal full damage to units much more durable than she is. When she gains the ability to wield Light Arrows she serves you far better as a ranged unit that you can keep behind the battle lines and safe from damage. Gameplay (New Hyrule) Unique Bonuses (New Hyrule) Unique Abilities (New Hyrule) Costumes Battle Queen Tetra An alternative costume for Tetralyna, the Battle Queen outfit, was available exclusively for UndyingNephalim's Patreon supporters who pledge at least $3 per month. This costume was based on Queen Zelda's outfit in ''Hyrule Warriors''. Quotes * "You are soldiers of Hyrule! You fight for Goddesses, country, and most of all you fight for me!" * "Just call me Tetra." Trivia * Tetralyna's name in the ''The Legend of Zelda: The Fallen Sage'' was originally Alyna Zelda V, being changed to a portmanteau of it and "Tetra" from the ''The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker''. * Tetralyna is, by marriage, the first Hylian monarch to have a legitimate claim to the line of Gustaf through her marriage to Link. Category:New Hyrule Category:Kingdom of Hyrule Category:Heroes Category:House Nohansen